wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/II/04
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Śmierć pastora. Szóstego dnia naszego uwięzienia wyjrzałem przez szczelinę po raz ostatni, a potem spostrzegłem, iż jestem sam. Zamiast trzymać się blisko mnie i usiłować zająć miejsce moje przy okienku, jak to zwykł był dotąd czynić, towarzysz mój przeszedł do ciemnego kredensowego pokoju. Coś mię tknęło. Poszedłem tam i w ciemności usłyszałem, że pije; po ciemku chwyciłem za butelkę, którą trzymał, był to burgund. Przez parę minut pasowaliśmy się ze sobą. Butelka spadła na ziemię i zbiła się, a ja puściłem jego rękę. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie dyszący i groźni. Wreszcie ja, umieściwszy się pomiędzy żywnością a nim, powiedziałem stanowczo, iż odtąd zaprowadzam surową dyscyplinę. Rozdzieliłem pozostałe w spiżarni zapasy na porcye, mogące starczyć nam jeszcze na dni dziesięć i dnia tego nie pozwoliłem mu zjeść więcej nad ilość wyznaczoną. Po południu próbował nieśmiało dostać się do jedzenia. Ja drzemałem wtedy; lecz w jednej chwili przebudziłem się i odtąd cały dzień siedzieliśmy tak jeden naprzeciw drugiego, ja zmęczony lecz stanowczy, on, płaczący i skarżący się na głód. Trwało to jedną dobę, lecz mnie czas ten wydał się wówczas, — i wydaje dziś jeszcze, — nieskończenie długim. I tak różnica, zachodząca pomiędzy naszemi usposobieniami, stawała się coraz większą i przeszła wreszcie w otwartą wojnę. Przez całe długie dwa dni walczyliśmy ze sobą to przyciszonemi słowami, to nawet czynnie. Były chwile, w których kopałem go i tłukłem bez litości, inne znów, w których pieszczotą i łagodnością usiłowałem przekonać o potrzebie oszczędności; raz nawet chciałem go przekupić butelką burgunda, bo przypomniało mi się, że był w odwodzie rezerwoar z trochą wody deszczowej, z której mogłem jeszcze w razie potrzeby korzystać. Lecz próżne były prośby i groźby, on już był nieprzytomny. Nie myślał zaprzestać napadów na zapasy, ani głośnego mówienia z samym sobą, nie pamiętał o zachowaniu najlżejszych środków ostrożności. Powoli zaczynałem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że moim jedynym towarzyszem w tej okropnej ciemnicy jest człowiek o pomieszanych zmysłach. Z pewnych mglistych wspomnień wnosić mogę, że i mnie przytomność opuszczała czasami. Jeżeli tylko zasnąłem, miewałem sny okropne i rzecz dziwna, lecz niemniej zdaje się prawdziwa, że, jak sądzę, szaleństwo mego towarzysza było dla mnie przestrogą i utrzymywało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Ósmego dnia zaczął mówić zupełnie głośno i nic nie zdołało nakłonić go do umiarkowania głosu. „Słusznem jest, o Panie! powtarzał wciąż, słusznem jest, abyś karał mnie i moich. Zgrzeszyliśmy, zawinili przeciwko Tobie. Widziałem nędzę, żal, biedni byli uciśnionymi, a ja milczałem. Z kazalnicy mówiłem słowa blade — mój Boże, jakie martwe! — podczas kiedy powinienem był, choćby za to umrzeć przyszło — wołać: żałujcie i czyńcie pokutę!... Wy, uciskający biednych i słabych!...“ Potem powracał znów do kwestyi pożywienia, którego mu broniłem, prosił, błagał, padał, wreszcie groził. Zaczynał krzyczeć, prosiłem, by tego nie czynił — zrobił sobie z tego broń przeciwko mnie i groził, że będzie wrzeszczeć i sprowadzi Marsyjczyków. Przeraziłem się tem trochę, lecz wszelkie ustępstwo zmniejszyłoby szanse naszego ocalenia. Zachowywałem się więc wyzywająco, pomimo, iż w głębi duszy nie byłem bardzo pewien czy groźba ta pozostanie bezskuteczną. Dnia tego jednak nie wykonał jej jeszcze. Mówił głosem lekko podniesionym przez większą część ósmego i dziewiątego dnia, wyrzucając ciągle z siebie groźby, błagania lub potoki owych wybuchów żalu za leniwo spełnianą służbę bożą, które to żale nieraz aż litość we mnie dla niego budziły. Spał trochę; potem rozpoczynał nanowo tak głośno, że aż wołać nań musiałem. — Bądźże cicho! — błagałem. Ukląkł i mówił tak głośno, że musiano go usłyszeć w dole: — Zbyt długo milczałem, teraz zaś muszę sam świadczyć przeciwko sobie. Biada temu grzesznemu miastu! Biada! biada! biada! ziemi, zbliża się głos sądu. — Cicho! — wołam, zerwawszy się na równe nogi w obawie, że Marsyjczycy usłyszą, — na miłość boską cicho! — Nie! — krzyknął z całych sił, podnosząc się także i wyciągnął rękę — Mówić będę, bo duch Pański mówi przezemnie. I trzema krokami znalazł się przy drzwiach do drugiej izby (kuchni). — Muszę dać świadectwo prawdzie. Idę. Za długo już zwłóczyłem. Wyciągnęłem rękę, dotknąłem nią tasaka, wiszącego na ścianie. W jednem okamgnieniu pobiegłem za nim. Byłem oszalały ze strachu. Zanim przeszedł do połowy kuchni, dobiegłem doń i miarkowany ostatnim przebłyskiem ludzkich uczuć odwróciłem ostrze do góry i płaską stroną uderzyłem go w głowę. Upadł głową naprzód i tak leżał na podłodze. Ja potknąłem się o niego i stałem, dysząc. On leżał bez ruchu. Wtem usłyszałem hałas na zewnątrz, obsuwanie się gruzów i coś przysłoniło trójkątny otwór w ścianie. Spojrzałem przerażony i widziałem niższą część maszyny rękoczynnej, przeciskającą się powoli do naszej kryjówki. Jedno z jej zagrabiających wszystko ramion zwijało się wśród gruzów, potem ukazało się drugie macające po spadłych belkach. Stałem skamieniały z trwogi. Przez rodzaj szyby w machinie ujrzałem to, co możnaby nazwać twarzą i oczami Marsyjczyka, widziałem jak zaglądał do otworu, potem długie wężowate metalowe ramię wsunęło się weń. Ostatnim wysiłkiem skierowałem się do drzwi kredensowego pokoju. Metalowe ramię było teraz na jakie dwa łokcie odemnie, wykręcając się i podnosząc w tę i ową stronę. Przez chwilę stałem zamagnetyzowany widokiem tego powolnego posuwania się, wtem z tłumionym, ochrypłym krzykiem wpadłem do kredensu. Trząsłem się na całem ciele, nie mogłem stać na nogach. Otworzyłem drzwi od piwnicy z węglami i stałem tak nad tą ciemnicą, wpatrzony w słabo oświetlone drzwi kuchni. Czy Marsyjczyk widział mnie? Co on tam robi? Coś się tam zcicha poruszyło; czasem stukało o ścianę, lub wydawało metaliczne odgłosy podobne do kluczy na kółku. Potem ciężkie ciało (wiedziałem dobrze czyje) pociągnięto do otworu. Nieprzezwyciężona jakaś chęć dowiedzenia się prawdy parła mię ku drzwiom, postąpiłem parę kroków, zajrzałem. W trójkątnym otworze, pełnym jasnego słonecznego światła, ujrzałem jak Marsyjczyk przez ową szybę w maszynie rękoczynnej przygląda się głowie pastara. Zaraz przyszło mi na myśl, że znak od uderzenia, które zadałem mojej ofierze, zdradzi moją obecność. Cofnąłem się więc natychmiast do piwnicy, zamykając drzwi za sobą i nakrywając się jak mogłem najlepiej drzewem i węglami. Co chwila nasłuchiwałem czy Marsyjczyk wsuwa znów w otwór swoje złowrogie ramię. Wtem znów usłyszałem owo metaliczne ciche brzęczenie, słyszałem je po kuchni, potem w kredensowym pokoju, sądziłem, że może długość tego ramienia mnie nie dosięgnie; modliłem się; wtem usłyszałem je jak przechodziło koło drzwi od piwnicy. Wiek cały nieznośnego oczekiwania; i usłyszałem je majstrujące około zasuwki, Marsyjczyk odkrył drzwi! zrozumiał ich mechanizm! Chwilę mozolił się, wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się. Pomimo panujących ciemności mogłem rozpoznać tę poczwarę — było to coś zupełnie podobnego do trąby słonia — poruszało się, zbliżało ku mnie, dotykając ścian, węgli, drzewa, sklepienia, coś nakształt czarnego wielkiego robaka, poruszającego niewidomą głową w tę i w ową stronę. Raz nawet dotknęło mego obcasa; o mało że nie krzyknąłem i aby tego nie uczynić ugryzłem się w rękę. Przez chwilę przestało się poruszać. Mogłem pomyśleć, że się cofnęło; potem brzękło, pochwyciło coś — myślałem że już mnie trzyma! — i zdało mi się, że wyszło z piwnicy. Przez chwilę nie byłem pewien co to było, widocznie wzięło kawałek węgla pod obserwacyę. Skorzystałem z tej sposobności, aby trochę zmienić moją skurczoną pozycyę. Modliłem się z całej duszy. Potem usłyszałem znów ów ruch podpełzywania ku mnie. Powoli, powoli zbliżało się coraz bardziej, skrobiąc o ścianę i dotykając sprzętów. W tej niepewności uderzyłem mocno w drzwi od piwnicy i zamknąłem je. Słyszałem jak poczwara poszła do śpiżarni i tam zrzuciła na ziemię blaszanki od biszkoptów i stłukła jakąś butelkę, potem znów nastąpiło ciężkie stuknięcie o drzwi od piwnicy. Wreszcie cisza, która przeszła w nieskończenie długi okres oczekiwania. Czy poczwara poszła sobie? Przyszedłem do przekonania, że tak. Do pokoju kredensowego nie weszła więcej! lecz przez cały dziesiąty dzień leżałem zagrzebany w węglach i drzewie, nie śmiejąc nawet pójść napić się wody, której tak bardzo pragnąłem. Jedenastego dnia dopiero odważyłem się wyjść po nią.